Punto aparte
by Faraon Hally Black
Summary: Una pequeña historia de Reyn ... y evidentemente Sharla. Ojala les guste


**Xenoblade Chronicles no me pertenece y no pretendo lucrar con ninguno de sus personajes.-**

**Ambientada antes de la 2º visita a Ínsula.-**

**Gracias a KFArtyLover por la inspiración.-**

**XXX**

La apacible colonia 9, ya reconstruida por completo en gran medida gracias a ellos mismos, parecía totalmente ajena e indiferente a los dramas de los seres de diversas culturas que habitaban en sus calientes hogares.

Zanza se había lazado fuerte y claro con sus intenciones. Solo eran éter, que debía regresar a su fuente para permitirle al dios moverse y vivir, aun si debía aplastar hasta al último ser vivo en su cuerpo.

Qué ironía que aquel que durante cientos de años albergo la vida en su interior ahora buscara reclamarla, ignorando los anhelos y deseos de vivir de las criaturas.

Juju a pesar de sus 13 años era un chico realmente formidable. En ausencia de su hermana y con ayuda de Otharon había logrado comandar la reconstrucción. Era obvio el por qué "ella" esta tan orgullosa.

El mismo pequeño les había arreglado unas confortables habitaciones en una especie de centro de abastecimiento. Tenía unas habitaciones deliciosamente decoradas con un gusto muy sobrio.

Y a pesar de que venían llegando del seno, ahora vivo, de Bionis y que se preparaban para seguir a ese bastardo de Dickson en ínsula, a pesar que la mullida camas y el fresco viento que aliviaba el calor de la estancia eran perfectos, Reyn no podía descansar. Simplemente el sueño se le escapaba como el éter entre las manos.

Y es que su corazón, simple y protector vibraba confundido. Podía entender lo dura que era la batalla, lo mucho que significaba para todos en el mundo, pero para él no existía ningún objetivo más que uno. _"salvarla". _El mismo Gadolt al sacrificarse, como buen soldado en pos de su objetivo se la había encomendado. Y eso era lo que el joven Reyn no podía entender.

El mekon había recuperado su memoria solo gracias a un esfuerzo y a la perseverancia de Sharla, su amor incondicional había gatillado que estallaran en él aquellas emociones impropias para los metálicos seres creados por aquel makhina. Pero había recibido sus frutos. Gadolt había vuelto en sí, pudo ver su mirada llena de amor hacia la morena mujer que a sus 22 años tanto había pasado y luchado solo para verlo, pues jamás renuncio a que él seguía vivo. Pero el destino cruel se lo había arrebatado por segunda vez, a esa mujer fuerte y valiente, segura y dedicada, el destino le volvía a arrebatar su amor.

Reyn hace bastante tiempo se sentía extraño. Shulk ya no era una opción para cuidar, el muchacho resultó ser más poderoso de lo que su apariencia frágil demostraba. Dunban se cuidaba solo, el huma héroe de la colonia no necesitaba su brazo funcional para restregarle mil veces en batalla que era superior. La experiencia te hace superior.

Riki era un caso especial. El pequeño nopón a pesar de ser un tanto infantil y distraído luchaba por sus hijos, por su mujer y su pueblo.

Melia aun estaba totalmente abatida por todo. Su pueblo, la mayor parte de el al menos, transformados en telethias, obligados a ser seres condenados al dolor y sufrimiento, aferrados a sensaciones y sentimientos que en vida eran sus prioridades. Su hermano, transformado en la mascota de esa mujer. Y aun así se encontraba totalmente integra, al menos en apariencia. Reyn mil veces la había escuchado llorar en silencio alejada del grupo que la acompañaba. Y mil veces la tentación de levantarse a consolarla lo embargaba. Y siempre le ganaba el huma de un brazo, que con su mirada serena y experiencia sabia que decirle a la mujer entida.

Fiora era un caso aparte. Ahora no era realmente huma, pero tampoco era un Mekon. Seguía siendo su amiga, pero no se reunía con ellos a la hora de la comida, pues prefería beber agua limpia un poco más alejada del resto. Reyn suponía que extrañaba esos rituales que antes la unían al resto. De vez en cuando alguna mirada preocupada de Sharla o la llena de amor de Shulk hacían que la joven devolviera una de sus joviales sonrisas y se acercaba un poco tímida al grupo, para luego integrarse plenamente, olvidando por momentos los dolores que su cuerpo mutilado le causaba.

Pero a pesar de estar consciente de todo ello, Reyn no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Gadolt.

Porque lo vio. Es decir, cuando aquel rayo amenazo con destruirlos, el corrió a protegerla, al igual que el ex -huma lo hizo. Y estaba más que consciente que el militar de la colonia 6 que con sus sentidos al máximo, como solo la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo podía mantenerlo, había notado el gesto protector. Porque el mekon mas rápido que el huma supo que moriría y pudo reaccionar, confiándole su mayor tesoro a él.

¿Sería que Gadolt vio en sus ojos lo mismo que él se negaba a aceptar?

Era lo más probable. Se la había confiado porque adivino, que él la amaba. Amaba su delicadeza en el día a día, su fortaleza en batalla, su corazón dado a ayudar a todos quienes se cruzaban en su camino. Adoraba como solía ponerlo en regla cuando decía algo fuera de lugar. Le encantaba todo de ella. Y Juju también. Era como un hermano menor, el hermano que nunca tuvo, el hermano que necesita protección y apoyo. Al igual que en algún momento lo fue Shulk.

Cansado ya de sus divagaciones, fue en busca del consuelo de las estrellas. Apenas abrió la puerta el penetrante humo del tabaco golpeo su fino sentido del olfato (sentido que varias veces le había garantizado burlas de parte de Fiora y Shulk comprándolo con un perro u otro animal salvaje).

El viejo Otharon estaba llegando de su paseo nocturno e interrogo con la mirada al muchacho que lo miraba un tanto sorprendido de toparse con alguien a esas alturas de la noche. Sin embargo el anciano, cuyos años no se los había ganado en una rifa, lo invito a sentarse con él a un costado de la comandancia de obras y guardo silencio, como si esperara que Reyn dijera algo.

Sin embargo el joven guardo absoluto silencio, mientras veía las estrellas en el cielo tratando de no pensar ni escuchar a su atribulado corazón. Por lo mismo las palabras del viejo algo aburrido de tanta paz llegaron lentas, lejanas y confusas a su cerebro. Tubo que voltearse y mirarlo para cerciorarse de que realmente le estaba hablando.

-No te pareces en nada a Gadolt- repitió el huma con una sonrisa algo misteriosa. El fuerte rubor que coloreo las mejillas del joven fue suficiente para que el anciano sonriera con autosuficiencia al notar que había adivinado el tormento de menor y con relajo se apoyo en la pared de la casa mientras continuo su discurso.

- la verdad es que físicamente si os parecéis bastante. Ambos sois altos, y fuertes. Ambos sois miembros de la milicia de las colonias y ambos sois realmente dedicados.

Reyn no pareció muy contento y soltó sin pensarlo como era de costumbre su respuesta.-

-pues parece que no hay diferencias viejo- mascullo mientras dejaba caer su cabeza sobre su pecho, abatido.

-No.- volvió a repetir el viejo- Gadolt daba todo por la colonia y la milicia. Le hubiera importado poco si la vida de Sharla se hubiere perdido entre las victimas. La habría llorado, si, pero no para siempre. Lo más probable es que si fuese ella quien hubiese sido convertida en una mekon con cara, Gadolt se hubiese quedado acá, protegiendo a los sobrevivientes de la batalla. Porque para ese hombre, la colonia y la milicia ocupaban el primer lugar de su corazón.

Reyn miro al viejo desconcertado. Siempre pensó que el anciano apoyaba al ciento por ciento aquella relación. Un agradable sentimiento comenzó a embriagarlo.

-verás, es cierto que ambos se querían muchísimo, pero la situación de ellos era especial. Juju y Gadolt solo se toleraban porque ambos querían con locura a la misma mujer, claro que de distinta forma. Sin embargo tú eres diferente. Juju y tú sois como hermanos pequeños, él no para de repetir lo valiente que fuiste cuando lo rescataste en la pierna. Tampoco olvida lo que habéis hecho por la colonia, y te estima de verdad. Por otra parte, es más que evidente que tú protegerías a Sharla y a Juju hasta las últimas consecuencias. Los quieres a ambos y eso al pequeño le gusta. Y te aseguro que eso es un gran avance que Gadolt jamás consiguió.

Rey le levanto y miro al viejo. Mil palabras se atoraban en su garganta. Quería agradecerle por el ánimo, quería saber si era tan evidente lo que pasaba en su pecho, quería o más bien necesitaba que el anciano le dijera lo que Sharla pensaba. El huma más anciano sonrió y adivinando todo lo que pasaba por ese gigante bondadoso, apoyo su mano en uno de los gruesos y fuertes brazos.

-deberías hablar con ella. Invítala a la torre de vigilancia. Conversen de todo y deja que todo fluya. Te tendré una linda sorpresa ahí si vas con ella, mañana cerca de las veintidós. Y el anciano se fue dejando a nuestro pobre hombre solo, confundido pero con algo de esperanza en su corazón.-

La mañana se presento soleada y alegre, como nunca antes, pensó Reyn. No había pegado pestaña desde la conversación con el viejo pero se hizo el fuerte propósito de invitar a la morena, tal como el anciano había sugerido a la torre de vigilancia. Era el punto más alto de toda la colonia, y era evidente que el sujeto le estaba forzando a tomar una excelente oportunidad para fuere lo que fuere a ocurrir. Se repitió mentalmente las palabras del huma "deja que todo fluya", y eso haría.

En la sala comedor se encontraba Juju hablando con Shulk. Parecían misteriosos pero nada le importaba al guerrero miliciano. Apenas apareció el rubio cuerpo de Zanza sonrió y menciono distraídamente que él Fiora y Riki irían de paseo a la cueva Thepra, a buscar una llave que a Melia le habían encargado.

Al parecer, por lo que comentó Juju la mujer entida había salido con Dunban a buscar insectos, en un plan del huma héroe de la colonia 6 para distraerla de todos sus tormentos.

La ocasión era casi perfecta, casi planificada, pues dejaba a Reyn y a Sharla sin ocupaciones, solos en la colonia. Evidentemente que nuestro amigo jamás sabría que la idea de ir a la cueva había sido sugerida hábilmente por cierto anciano, que menciono obviamente de manera accidental al pequeño Juju la idea de separar estratégicamente al grupo y que Shulk al enterarse por medio del niño, había ideado el resto del brillante plan. Tampoco hay que decir que Shulk se hizo una nota mental para decirle a Dunban que invitara a Melia a cazar insectos, o todo el plan se vendría abajo.


End file.
